staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Marca 2012
TVP 1 06:10 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:25 Mój przyjaciel królik - Prezent dla Kacpra, odc. 5 (A gift at last); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Tropiciele zagadek - Zagadka letniego bałwana, odc. 26 (The Mystery of the Summer Snowman); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 To Timmy! - Timmy robi plusk, odc. 48 (Timmy Makes a Splash); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Prosiaczkowe życzenia, odc. 57 (Piglet's wish upon a star); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 43 (17 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Kubuś i Hefalumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Frank Nissen; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Teraz Miki! - Pan Myszka Miki wybiera się w podróż, odc. 14 (Mr Mouse Takes a Trip); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Jak to działa odc. 17 Żarówka; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Janosik - odc. 11/13 - Trudno - miłość! - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:45 Janosik - odc. 12/13 - Pobili się dwaj górale - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Zwierzęta świata - Dzika Rosja. Kamczatka cz .1 (Wild Russia) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 SOS dla czterech łap odc. 1; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Wybór Gracie (Gracie's Choice) - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Peter Werner; wyk.:Kristen Bell, Diane Ladd, Anne Heche; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti - konkurs drużynowy (Puchar Świata - Lahti - konkurs drużynowy) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:00 Wieczorynka - Marta mówi! - Marta mówi!, odc. 1 (Martha Speaks); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Komisarz Alex - odc. 1/13 - Pozdrowienia z Łodzi - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Robert Wichrowski; wyk.:Jakub Wesołowski, Magdalena Walach, Ireneusz Czop, Daniel Olbrychski, Janusz Chabior, Katarzyna Figura, Marek Kalita, Waldemar Błaszczyk; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Książę Persji: Piaski czasu (Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Mike Newell; wyk.:Jake Gyllenhaal, Gemma Arterton, Ben Kingsley, Alfred Molina; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Męska rzecz... - Armia Boga II (Prophecy 2, The aka God's Army 2); thriller kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Greg Spence; wyk.:Christopher Walken, Jennifer Beals, Eric Roberts; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:00 Kino nocnych marków - Maska małpy (Monkey's Mask); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Australia, Japonia, Włochy, Kanada (2000); reż.:Samantha Lang; wyk.:Kelly McGillis, Chris Haywood, William Zappa, Morton Csokas, Susie Porter; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:35 Kino nocnych marków - Ocaleni - odc. 1/7 (ep. 1); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:John Alexander; wyk.:Julie Graham, Max Beesley, Paterson Joseph, Zoe Tapper, Phillip Rhys; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 14; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Niezwykłe zwierzęta - Bohaterskie gryzonie - odc. 7 / 10 (Extraordinary animals - seria 2 - ep. 7 / 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Familijna Dwójka - Opowieści Śrubziemia - odc. 8 Smocze wiatry (Muddle Earth ep. Dragon Wind); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Familijna Dwójka - Opowieści Śrubziemia - odc. 9 Mordolf Wspaniały (Muddle Earth ep. Mordolf The Magnificent); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 894; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym - Pogoda godz. 09:19; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:15 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti - 15 km na dochodzenie (Puchar Świata - Lahti - 15 km kobiet) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Poranek z EURO - .; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Gdynia 2010; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 71; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Wajrak na tropie - Zabójca zostawia ślad - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1930; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 XV Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2009 - Kabaret TV; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (77); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (58); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 24; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 24; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Bitwa na głosy - (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:55 Bitwa na głosy - after party (1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:20 Kino relaks - Ekstrakt (Extract); komedia kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Mike Judge; wyk.:Jason Bateman, Ben Affleck, MIla Kunis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - Kabaret Maćka Stuhra Po Żarcie. Jest takie miasto; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Przegrani (Born Bad) kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Jeff Yonis; wyk.:James Remar, Carey Feldman, Taylor NIchols; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Ekstrakt (Extract); komedia kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Mike Judge; wyk.:Jason Bateman, Ben Affleck, MIla Kunis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:39 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:09 Pogoda 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:23 Pogoda 07:30 Serwis info 07:36 Poranek TVP Info 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Serwis info 08:38 Poranek TVP Info 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Serwis info 09:10 Pogoda 09:15 Infonuta 09:22 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:12 Pogoda 10:16 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:50 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Eurosąsiedzi (58) 11:15 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info - podsumowanie tygodnia 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Debata trójstronna 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Studio Wschód 16:30 Serwis info 16:57 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc 20:30 Serwis info 20:48 Pogoda 21:00 Kod dostępu: Jan Krzysztof Bielecki (1) 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:24 Pięć minut dla zdrowia: Depresja - przyczyny 22:30 Serwis info 22:56 Pogoda 23:03 Sportowy wieczór 23:17 Szerokie tory: Plac Czerwony 23:45 Mogadiszu, rozbita perła Oceanu Indyjskiego - film dokumentalny (Francja,2010) 00:48 Studio Wschód 01:20 Serwis info 01:49 Pogoda 01:55 Sportowy wieczór 02:12 Eurosąsiedzi (58) 02:25 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy 02:40 Serwis info - podsumowanie tygodnia 03:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 03:33 Listy do PRL-u 03:40 Kod dostępu: Jan Krzysztof Bielecki (1) 04:06 Mogadiszu, rozbita perła Oceanu Indyjskiego - film dokumentalny (Francja,2010) 05:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 05:24 Pogoda 05:30 Studio Wschód 06:02 Debata trójstronna 06:28 Kod dostępu: Jan Krzysztof Bielecki (1) Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Przygody Animków (91) 07:45 Przygody Animków (92) 08:15 Pies Huckleberry (29) 08:25 Pies Huckleberry (30) 08:35 Pies Huckleberry (31) 08:45 Pinky i Mózg 2 (19) 09:15 Scooby-Doo (23) 09:45 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 10:15 Ewa gotuje 10:45 Się kręci na żywo (1) - magazyn kulturalny 11:45 Stuart Malutki 2 - film przygodowy (USA,2002) 13:25 Uśmiech Mony Lizy - komediodramat (USA,2003) 15:50 Kawaler - komedia (USA,1999) 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (17) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Euro (276) 20:00 Epoka lodowcowa - film animowany (USA,2002) 21:45 Romeo musi umrzeć - film sensacyjny (USA,2000) 00:20 Jedyna ocalona (1/2) - film sensacyjny (Kanada,2000) 02:00 Zagadkowa noc 03:10 Tajemnice losu 04:45 TV Market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów, STEREO 16:9 05:55 Mango; STEREO 16:9 08:00 s.o.s. DLA ŚWIATA: Prolog - magazyn podróżniczny, STEREO 16:9 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn poranny, STEREO 16:9 10:55 Na Wspólnej (1564) - serial obyczajowy, STEREO 16:9 11:25 Na Wspólnej (1565) 11:45 Na Wspólnej (1566) 12:10 Na Wspólnej (1567) 12:35 Milion w minutę - program rozrywkowy, STEREO 16:9 13:35 Mam talent! 4: Finał - program rozrywkowy, STEREO 16:9 15:50 Julia (41) - serial obyczajowy, STEREO 16:9 16:15 Julia (42) - serial obyczajowy, STEREO 16:9 16:40 Julia (43) - serial obyczajowy, STEREO 16:9 17:10 Julia (44) - serial obyczajowy, STEREO 16:9 17:35 Julia (45) - serial obyczajowy, STEREO 16:9 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje 5: Brzeg, Kapitan Nemo (1) - program rozrywkowy, STEREO 16:9 19:00 Fakty - program informacyjny, STEREO CENTRE CUT 16:9 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny, STEREO CENTRE CUT 16:9 19:35 Pogoda - program informacyjny, STEREO CENTRE CUT 16:9 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów, STEREO 16:9 20:00 X Factor 2 - program rozrywkowy, DOLBY DIGITAL 5.1 16:9 21:30 Ile waży koń trojański? - komedia (Polska,2008), STEREO 16:9 23:55 Teksańska masakra piłą mechaniczną: Początek - horror (USA,2006), DOLBY SURROUND 16:9 01:45 Dowody zbrodni 6 (17) - serial sensacyjny USA, STEREO 16:9 02:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów, STEREO 16:9 03:00 Arkana magii - program interkatywny, STEREO 16:9 04:20 Rozmowy w toku - talk show, STEREO 16:9 05:10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05:40 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 06:35 Inspektor Gadżet (14) 07:05 Czarodziejska lampa Aladyna - film animowany (Japonia,1982) 08:30 Heidi i dzieciaki (1) - talk show 09:00 Różowa Pantera (25) 09:30 Różowa Pantera (26) 10:00 Różowa Pantera (27) 10:30 Volvo Ocean Race - Sanya 11:00 Galileo EXTRA (9) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna (330) - talk show 13:00 Ryzykanci 5 (11) - reality show 14:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 Dzieci natury - serial przyrodniczy (Francja,1999) 15:05 Marsz dinozaurów - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 16:55 Zabójcza piękność - thriller (USA,Niemcy,1999) 19:00 Galileo (262) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Austin Powers: Szpieg, który nie umiera nigdy - komedia (USA,1999) 23:00 Wielkie nadzieje - melodramat (USA,1998) 01:15 Chybiony cel - film sensacyjny (USA,Kanada,1996) 03:20 TV Market 03:35 To był dzień - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 04:25 To był dzień na świecie - program publicystyczny 04:50 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Muzyczny budzik - interaktywny poranek muzyczny 06:30 Spotkanie z balladą - program rozrywkowy 07:30 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Zwierzęca siła: Dżungla (1) - serial przyrodniczy 09:30 Najdziwniejsze zwierzęta świata (1) - serial przyrodniczy 11:00 Trzej muszkieterowie - film animowany (Korea Południowa,Włochy,2009) 12:30 Dziewczyny górą! - film familijny (Niemcy,2008) 14:40 Jack i czarodziejska fasola (1/2) - dramat przygodowy (USA,2001) 16:35 But Manitu - western komediowy (Niemcy,2001) 18:30 Nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (1-3) 19:00 Chip i Dale (1) 19:30 Timon i Pumba (4) 20:00 Zlecenie na śmierć - dramat sensacyjny (Kanada,2010) 22:00 Wirus zagłady (2-ost.) - film katastroficzny (USA,2007) 23:50 Dobrzy gliniarze - komedia sensacyjna (Kanada,2006) 02:15 Dyżur - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Taki jest świat - program rozrywkowy 04:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 06:00 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! (1) 07:00 Mango 09:05 Teoria wielkiego podrywu (4) 09:35 Reguły gry: Gry i zabawy (3) 10:05 Tajemnice Smallville (13) 11:00 Szpital Miłosierdzia (5) 11:55 Niania: Zdenka (110) 12:25 Niania: Świadek (111) 13:00 Zew natury - film przygodowy (USA,Japonia,1995) 15:05 Pod osłoną nocy (12) 16:00 Columbo (1) 17:35 Bez śladu (15) 18:30 Kobra - oddział specjalny (13) 19:30 Komediowa sobota: Ja, ty i on - komedia (USA,2006) 21:45 Komediowa sobota: Miłość i inne nieszczęścia - komedia romantyczna (Francja,USA,Wielka Brytania,2006) 23:40 Polowanie na "Czerwony Październik" - film sensacyjny (USA,1990) 02:20 Arkana magii 04:25 Misja Martyna - extra (8) 04:50 Misja Martyna - extra (9) 05:15 Zakończenie programu TV 6 09:30 Różowa Pantera (41) 09:50 Różowa Pantera (42) 10:15 TV Market 10:55 Muzyczne listy 12:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska (17) - program rozrywkowy 13:05 M.A.S.K. (34) 13:35 Inspektor Gadżet (12) 14:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska (18) - program rozrywkowy 15:30 Idol - wersja amerykańska (19) - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Paszport do świata mody - reality show 18:00 Komisarz Rex 2 (25) 19:00 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (13) 19:30 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (14) 20:00 Włatcy móch 6: Klasowa Wiligila (77) 20:30 Włatcy móch 6: Wizytancja (78) 21:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (31) 22:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (32) 23:00 Bellator Fighting Championships 01:10 J & J - czyli Jola i Jarek (5) 02:05 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Asseco Resovia Rzeszów - Jastrzębski Węgiel 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Asseco Resovia Rzeszów - Jastrzębski Węgiel 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Trans World Sport 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Magazyn snowboardowy 14:30 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza - Atom Trefl Sopot 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza - Atom Trefl Sopot 16:30 Magazyn narciarski 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: VIVE Targi Kielce - Orlen Wisła Płock 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: VIVE Targi Kielce - Orlen Wisła Płock 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Piłka nożna: mecz towarzyski: Brazylia - Bośnia i Hercegowina 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 09:00 School lista 10:00 Weekend z Jankesem 10:05 Dance Chart Top 20 12:00 Weekend z Jankesem 12:05 Web Chart Top 10 13:00 Weekend z Jankesem 13:05 Co się słucha 14:00 Weekend z Jankesem 14:05 Look Like A Star 15:00 Weekend z Jankesem 15:05 Hot plota tygodnia 16:00 Weekend z Jankesem 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Klipy Non Stop 17:00 Weekend z Jankesem 17:05 Hity na czasie 18:00 Miejska lista 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 ImprESKA 23:00 Hity na czasie 00:00 ImprESKA 01:00 Klipy Non Stop TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:20 Sportowe wyczyny śpiewaków - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2011) 09:10 Śpiewa Teresa Żylis-Gara sopran - recital (Polska,1989) 09:45 Informacje kulturalne 10:05 Chopin. Pragnienie miłości - melodramat (Polska,2002) 12:20 Dokument tygodnia: Wielka cisza - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,Szwajcaria,Francja,2005) 15:15 "Bo we mnie jest seks" - piosenki Kaliny Jędrusik (27. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Wrocław 2006) - koncert 16:20 Spotkania z Teatrem Wielkim: SENSO 16:35 Model - film animowany (Polska,1986) 16:50 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 17:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 18:05 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: 'Czy te oczy mogą kłamać' - piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej śpiewa zespół Raz, Dwa, Trzy - koncert (Polska,2002) 18:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 19:15 Witamy w latach 80. - Post punk i niemiecka nowa fala - cykl dokumentalny (Niemcy,2009) 20:20 Bilet do kina: Grubasy - komediodramat (Hiszpania,2009) 22:25 Rufus Wainwright na Avo Sesion - koncert (Szwajcaria,2007) 23:30 Kino nocne: Milczenie - dramat psychologiczny (Szwecja,1963) 01:10 Połączeni - film animowany (Szwecja,2009) 01:20 Bilet do kina: Grubasy - komediodramat (Hiszpania,2009) 03:15 Rufus Wainwright na Avo Sesion - koncert (Szwajcaria,2007) 04:15 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (8) 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:05 Więzień nr 4859 - reportaż (Polska,1997) 08:30 Ex libris 08:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Major i dziewczyna - reportaż 09:05 Nad Niemnem (3/4) - serial historyczny 10:05 Tajemnice bieszczadzkiego worka: Zaginiona cywilizacja (1) 10:30 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle: Kazimierz Karabasz 11:10 Rok Franka W. (1966-67) - film dokumentalny (Polska,1967) 12:20 Po co nam to było?: Propaganda kontra rzeczywistość 13:20 Jak Tykocin zdobywano - reportaż (Polska,2007) 13:45 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 14:15 Szerokie tory: Jeden dzień z życia żebraczki w Moskwie 14:45 Zdarzyło się w Mafekingu - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 15:25 Szansa na sukces: Maryla Rodowicz 16:20 Zamek Breteuil - film dokumentalny (Francja,2006) 16:45 Flesz historii (66) 17:05 Nad Niemnem (4-ost.) - serial historyczny 18:05 Tajemnice bieszczadzkiego worka: Bieszczady za zamkniętymi drzwiami (2) 18:30 Polska według Kreta: Biebrza (1) - magazyn turystyczny 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 3.03.1989 19:35 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Kryptonim "Spacer" - reportaż 20:00 Popiół i diament - dramat społeczny (Polska,1958) 21:55 Bohater - reportaż 22:50 Skrawek piekła na Podolu - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 23:25 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 3.03.1989 00:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 376* To jak matka nieboszczka; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 377* Nocne harce; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 378* Trzeci to jest trzeci; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 379* Niewolnice; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 380* Prekursor; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:55 36. Bieg Piastów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 09:10 Kroniki X Światowych Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych - (5); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Siedem życzeń - odc. 3/7* - Być dorosłym - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 36. Bieg Piastów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:30 Doktor Murek - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 36. Bieg Piastów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 11:45 Załoga Eko - odc. 3 - Makulatura; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 66 - Obrona konieczna - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 36. Bieg Piastów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:35 Makłowicz w podróży -(85) Irlandia Północna - "Tropem legend"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 470 - Dyscyplinarka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Afryka mojego dzieciństwa; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Ewa Misiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL (78); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 878; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Szansa na Sukces - Ewa Farna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek - Skrzyżowane szpady; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Czas honoru - odc. 50* "Ostatnia podróż" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:25 Zabij mnie, glino - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Piotr Machalica, Anna Romantowska, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Andrzej Grabarczyk, Tomasz Lengren, Maria Pakulinis, Piotr Fronczewski, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Barbasiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 878; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek - Skrzyżowane szpady; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:24 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Czas honoru - odc. 50* "Ostatnia podróż"; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24 04:10 Zabij mnie, glino; film sensacyjny; Dla małoletnich od lat 16